


Crash Into Me

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Comfort, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Kissing, Nightmares, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 19! The prompt was "Watching the sunset". Hope you enjoy comments and kudos are welcome!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Crash Into Me

Draco was awoken from a rather peaceful sleep as Evelyn screamed in her sleep. Draco sat up in bed and saw Evelyn struggling to get up as she opened her mouth to scream again. Draco gathered her in his arms and rubbed a hand down her back. Glancing at the bedside table clock, he noticed it was a little after four thirty in the morning. Evie clung to him tightly, her fingers digging into his arms and leaving small dents. 

"Darling, it's okay. I'm right here, there is nothing here that can hurt you", he murmured against her ear gently. Her eyes opened and she whimpered, tears filling her eyes. 

"I remembered...during that...that time. And you chose him and there was nothing I could do. You just chose... _them_ ", she said between sobs. Draco shushed her gently and cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs stroked the tears off her face. 

"Baby, I did choose you. That was just a nightmare",he soothed. She was trembling and Draco decided he had to do what he normally did. He gathered the softest blankets from their closet with their softest pillows and went out onto their wrap around porch. He pulled out the lounge chair and turned it into the bed; Draco set up the blankets and pillows before he picked up Evie in his arms and carried her outside. He laid down with her while wrapping himself around her and curled behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. 

"This is real. You and me, right here, right now", he murmured, "this. And the choices I made during school were absolutely terrible. And bloody hell woman, you stood by me the entire time. Even when I knew I was hurting you and you just...loved me", he said quietly. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent and he was relieved that her breathing had returned to normal. Evelyn shifted, turning towards him. 

"Oh there were times I wanted to hurt you because you were hurting me", She said softly before looking up at her boyfriend. Draco shook his head fondly. 

"Yes, but you didn't", he said. She made a soft noise of agreement before she was sitting up and using the pillows to prop herself up with him. 

"Are we going to watch the sunset?" She asked. Draco nodded but he knew she would fall asleep before the sun would come up. Her favorite to watch in their holiday home was the Sunset. Evie loved watch the sun sink behind the ocean. He watched as she seemed to drift off again and he held her close.   
\-----  
The rest of the day went off without a hitch and Evie was her usual happy self. Draco loved seeing her happy and lively, she deserved it and he would do anything if it meant he could have her. Draco would walk through Hell to be with her a thousand times over. He was in the kitchen when she hopped onto the counter. 

"Are we having a picnic?" She asked while plucking a strawberry from the bowl he was cutting up and popped it into her mouth. 

"Yes darling. I thought we could go ahead and have a picnic and watch the sunset. Since you love it so much and we can eat and enjoy some wine while we listen to the ocean'", he began as he prepares their meal. Evie saw the fruit salad, along with some roasted chicken the night before and some cold pasta. She smiled when he had the the spell to keep the wine chilled and he packed two glasses into he basket delicately.   
\---  
As the sun dropped lower and lower, Draco and Evie made their way down the steps that lead into the sand. Earlier, Draco had taken some pillows and blankets down and Evie gasped when she saw the soft crackling fire and the set up. There was a small pan so he could reheat the chicken and he gestured for Evelyn to take a seat and he smiled as he got their plates ready. 

While they ate, the sounds of the waves reached their ears and the sun dipped lower and lower; the sky filled with magnificent oranges and purples that looked as if an artist had taken his brush against a canvas. It was smooth, where the oranges met the purples soft pinks peeked through. Evelyn smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. 

"Thank you for doing this for me", She whispered. Draco gave her a soft kiss. 

"I would do anything for you, Evie", he promised. Evelyn smiled and put their finished dinner plates back in the basket before cuddling up to him with their soft blanket. 

"This is beautiful", she said. Draco was too busy looking at his girlfriend's sun kissed skin, her hair blowing from the slight breeze of the ocean. 

"Yes, it is", he said as his eyes moved over her fondly, listening to the waves crash against the shore.


End file.
